G-Boys' Night Out
by Duet-chan
Summary: Duo gets to plan the events for the boys' weekend off...and the others are not pleased with his idea. *Warning* Slight Yaoi inside. Comments and reviews appreciated, the more I get the sooner I'll be inspired to write more.


Disclaimer: General disclaimer here. I don't own Gundam Wing or its character. I'm poor so don't sue me, please. This story is for entertainment purposes only.   
  


G-boys' Night Out   
By Duo no Tenshi   
  


"I am NOT wearing that!!!!" Wufei's voice shook the house as he shoved the costume back into Duo's chest. 

"C'mon man! We all decided that I get to choose what we do this Saturday. And this is what I want," Duo whined as he turned around," You too Heero, change into your costume." 

"You call THIS a costume," Heero said as he held up his costume. 

" You don't hear Quatre and Trowa complainin' about their costumes." 

"Quatre and Trowa don't have to wear GOLD UNDERWEAR!!!!" Heero bellowed at Duo. 

"Yeah, but you'll look so sexy in it. You'll blow the rest of the people away," Duo sighed into Heero's ear. 

Duo then jumped back revealing his already too revealing costume "Hey! It's not that bad. I would have had you wear my costume but you couldn't have fit into these heels. And I doubt that your butt would have looked as good as mine does. See?" 

Trowa then walks into the room carrying the bag labeled 'Stuff for Tonite' that Duo asked him to bring in from the kitchen. 

Trowa rummaged through the bag," Toast, toilet paper, water guns, newspapers… Duo, what do we need all of this for?" 

Duo threw his hands up in frustration "Fine then, if you two don't like your costumes, and _you_ weren't paying attention earlier," Duo shook a finger at the banged pilot, "then I give up. I was trying to expose you to something outrageous and extremely fun, but would you cooperate? NOOOOOOO… your just a bunch of dull squares!!!" 

Duo ran upstairs and bumped into Quatre who was skipping down the stairs in his little peach dress and bonnet. 

"Hey Duo, I love my costume," Quatre glowed," And Trowa looks so adorably cute in those glasses." 

"Really!?!?" Duo said in a state of shock that someone was enjoying the plans. 

"Yeah, but just one problem…my bra is just a lil' tight." 

"Really? I thought, just from looking at you, that you would be a 34 A." 

" He's really a 36 A," Trowa said from the bottom of the stairs. 

Everyone looked at Trowa then back at Quatre to see the young blonde turning various shades of red. 

"TROWA!!!" 

"What?" 

"That was supposed to be between us only!!!" 

Back in his usual good mood, Duo hopped back down the stairs to Heero and Wufei. 

"See, us three are already wearing our costumes…SO GET THOSE PANTIES ON NOW OR WE'LL BE LATE!!!" 

"Wufei does NOT wear gold top hats and fish-net stockings," Wufei protested. 

"Don't complain about the fishnets. I'm wearin' them too, and with a black garter belt and cape," Duo said all to happy to strut his stuff. 

Heero, knowing that he wasn't going to win this fight, went to the other room to change. 

"Duo, what's the name of this Movie again?" Quatre asked. 

"It's the only the best cult film ever made, my friend…it is the one and only….ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW!!! WHOO-HOO!!!! Don't forget how to Time-Warp guys. Remember now…it's just a jump to the left…"   
  
  


Well, I guess I should also put the disclaimer that I don't own Rocky Horror either. Yada, yada, yada.   
Anyway, just in case any of you don't know what the Rocky Horror Picture Show is here's a _Quick_ summary:   
Two "innocents" (Brad and Janet) get stranded at the house of a bisexual, transvestite, scientist (Dr. Frank-n-furter) who that night is bringing to life his "creation" (Rocky). A lot of sex and inuendos occur during the rest of the film, etc., etc., etc. .   
Oh, but the big draw of the movie isn't the movie itself, but the audience interaction ever Sat. night. (which is were the story is set.) One of the major thing is to dress as you fav character. ( I could just picture Duo doing this and wrote the story.) 

As for who everyone is dress as here ya go:   
Duo- Dr. Frank-n-Furter   
Heero- Rocky   
Trowa- Brad   
Quatre- Janet   
Wufei- Columbia (one of the peeps at the house)...I couldn't think of who he could be. 


End file.
